hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 53
The premiere episode of Hetalia: World Series was broadcast on March 26, 2010. It is technically the fifty-third episode of the series overall, but is counted as a premiere episode by Studio DEEN, due to the decision to treat the third season as a separate series with the renaming. This episode adapts from the Diary of The Awesome Me segments from the webcomic version of Liechtenstein's Journal of Swiss Dopiness, in addition to the strips Italy's Big Brother and Fly, Canada-san, Fly!. Plot Summary Memorial of Me A frustrated Prussia walks through his garden, ranting about the anime staff have ignored him all this time and how he's been treated like a second-string character. He aims to get revenge on Austria and Hungary, deciding that they'll pay for it. He then enters his library to retrieve his "ultimate weapon", and instantly becomes more enthused. He reveals that his library contains all the diaries that he has written since he was young, which contain their "shameful" pasts. Diary of The Awesome Me: Volume 128 A younger Prussia (as a Teutonic Knight) narrates about having been "cool", and that another boy named Hungary was being creepy. A younger Hungary is shown, ordering Prussia not to let the Cumans take Burzenland. Though they attempt to warn him of the Cumans' experience in fighting, Prussia runs off to go battle instantly. Hungary wonders if he'll be alright, but Prussia returns instantly as the victor and orders Hungary to praise him. He then announces that he has claimed Burzenland as his reward. Hungary responds by angrily shooting him full of arrows. An injured Prussia then warns a younger Poland to stay away from the "barbaric" Hungary. Back in the present, the adult Prussia wonders how cute he was back then, while the chorus of children answer that he wasn't cute at all. Germany vs. Italy's Big Brother Romano approaches Germany, ordering him to stay away from his younger brother and blaming him for why they're unable to get along (as Italy does nothing but talk about Germany). Romano then gloats that Germans have horrible physiology and that they're nothing but uncivilized country bumpkins. Germany responds that he and Italy happen to share Germanic blood, which sends Romano into a rage. He attempts to charge at Germany, only to slip on a banana peel and fall on his face. Italy later asks an injured Romano what happened, while applying a bandage to his skinned arm (Romano already sporting one on his forehead). Romano blames him for the embarrassment, though Italy remains clueless as to why. Vengeful Big Brother Romano returns for revenge on Germany, stating that he'll be sure to win today. A confused Germany bids him "good luck" with the plan. Romano explains that he's prepared a special plan and that since he's angry, it will be Germany's downfall. He slowly pulls something out from his bag and throws it at Germany, hitting him in the head. Germany is confused at first, but then realizes that it's the pin of a grenade and that Romano (much like his brother before) has the "Red Devil" grenade itself planted in his mouth. Germany screams that it's the "opposite", and finds it hard to believe that both Italy brothers would do the same foolish thing. Playing Catch with America America asks Canada if he'll play catch with him. Canada accepts and tells America to "do his worst" since he can catch the ball, but is instantly hit in the face by it, knocking him back a bit. Canada tries to warn America that he's throwing too fast, but winds up hit in the face again before he can catch the next ball. The ball then hits him in the eye, followed by his mouth, his arm, and finally in the crotch. Canada sinks to the ground in pain. He then becomes aggravated and asks America if he's ever thought of "taking things slowly" for a change, but America insists that Canada's just too slow. The two fight, with Canada being slow and sluggish at doing so. A note reads that it's simply another average day with Canada. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *America *Canada *Romano *Prussia (adult, and in flashback as a child) *Hungary (as a child) *Poland (as a child) *Austria (non-speaking cameo as a chibi head in Prussia's thoughts) *Kumajirou (non-speaking cameo) Voice Cast *Italy, South Italy (Romano): Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Poland: Kokoro Tanaka English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *South Italy: Ian Sinclair *Germany: Patrick Seitz *America, Canada: Eric Vale *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Hungary: Luci Christian *Poland: Ryan Bijan Trivia *In its mobile webcast, the episode ran an extra 30 seconds due to adverts for China's Hetalia Character CD, as well as the CD guide with the special edition single Ren・Ren・Renaissance♪. A later webcast ran 6 minutes and 20 seconds with the trailer for the theatrical adaptation, Paint it, White (along with the first ad). *When originally screened at the Hetalia special event a month earlier (along with the [[Episode 53.5: The Diary of the Awesome Me, part 2|episode included on the Fan Disk]]), Teutonic Prussia was depicted wearing a blue tunic and a red cape, matching the text colors used for the title card for his diary entry. Due to fan outcry, DEEN corrected the colors to the proper white and black color scheme. *Originally, Prussia ranted about how Hungary and Austria got to spend time hanging around Italy while he couldn't. A scene that took place before it involving Italy, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein was not animated for this episode. *Starting with this episode, the opening was tweaked somewhat, with the 3D version of the logo being colored gold while the background changed from red to a mixture of blue and green (to resemble the Earth). The "Axis Powers" title was also replaced with "World Series". *More balls are depicted hitting Canada than what was shown in the original strip of Playing Catch with America. In the comic, only the balls that hit him in the face and in the crotch are directly shown. *This episode features the debut of a new eyecatch, featuring Prussia. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes